


【Omega TJ室】BAA - 5号房间 （个性：腹黑黑蛇A x 天真小狐狸O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】BAA - 5号房间 （个性：腹黑黑蛇A x 天真小狐狸O）

走进房门后，直接面对的是一个分叉口。标示牌上贴着“调教师请往左走，观赏者请往右走。” 考虑了一下自己的身份，我往右边走了去。房间里的装饰十分奢华，在水晶灯的照耀下，丝绒的长椅，复古的木桌和皮革的吊椅，在角落，还有一个十分显眼的木头刑架。昏黄的灯光下，屋里的一切显得有些暧昧。在玻璃窗后有一个皮革沙发，茶几上还有一个一些小点心，我坐定了位子。我不是特别喜欢跟别人分享观赏的时刻，所以今天我包了这个房间。

看着房间内，身材高挑，一个男人走了进来。他的举手投足之间尽显优雅，穿着西装马甲，还十分精致的带了袖箍，眼睛十分的漂亮。尽管带着金框眼镜，却掩盖不住他上挑的丹凤眼，波光潋滟。整个人温润如玉，但是裸露出的脚腕又散发着一股魅惑。

这不禁让我不由得怀疑这样的一个男人怎么能成为一个调教师的。他朝我的方向看了一眼，能够溺死人的温柔更是让我心跳加速。不过在他头转回去后，我才失望的发现，这是一面单向玻璃，只有我看得到里面的场景，而里面的人看不到我。 

没过多久，隔间里的小灯亮了起来，然后房间里的门一开，一个Omega被带了进来。脸白白净净的，眼睛亮亮的，眼眶有点红，看起来就跟只小兔子一样。这不禁让我期待起了待会那张粉嫩的小脸哭的泪流满面的样子会是多么的好看。

“您….您好。” 那个Omega在看到调教师后，紧张兮兮的打了声招呼，整个人似乎非常紧绷。

“放松点，小可爱。” 只见那个男人走了上去，捏了捏Omega的小脸，抚摸着他的头发，一脸温柔，如果不是在这种场景下，根本不会觉得他是来揍人的，而是觉得是Alpha在哄自家闹脾气的Omega。

不过这种温馨的场景很快就被调教师一手箍住了Omega的脸颊而终止，“来吧，跟我说说，你这个小淘气都对你们家Alpha做了什么。” 

他的气场转变镇住了刚刚还沉浸在温柔乡，以为这个调教室是个好地方的天真Omega。刚刚还带着笑意的眼睛一下就红了一圈，似乎有点委屈，“我在他出门的时候…. 出去跟一个男的玩了。他很生气，就把我送这里来了。” 他糯糯的讲，彷佛受了天大的冤枉。

“玩？哪种玩？” 调教师把Omega搂的更近了一点，手伸到了他的身后磨蹭了几下，“像这样？那你这样不是出轨吗？” 他调笑着说。

“没….没有…..” 他有些退缩，眼光躲避着眼前的男人。“小宝贝，在我这里，说谎的话，可是要翻倍的。再给你一次机会，跟我说实话。” 调教师稍微加了点力的轻拍了拍Omega的脸颊，这种行为却让那个Omega不寒而栗。“我….我又不知道他是Alpha… 我以为他只是个Beta，把他当作朋友而已……” Omega看了一眼身前的男人，希望这个答案可以让他满意。

“唉，小宝贝。” 那个男人把Omega搂的更紧了，他一声一声的“小可爱”，“小宝贝”，“小东西” 让我感到鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。“我给过你机会了，但是你却不珍惜。你知道吗？像你这样长得讨人喜欢，可爱的Omega我可看过不少，不过绝大数的屁股都在这里被我打烂了，他们爱撒谎的小嘴只有到那个时候才哭着嚎着求我饶恕他们。” 

“你现在不想说实话没关系，我们可以慢慢来。” 说完，手下一用力，把Omega拦腰抱起，走到了丝绒长椅旁边，摁着挣扎着的Omega，把他的衣服扒了个精光后便紧紧的把他压在了椅子上。椅子的构造十分特别，上半身的地方特别长，但是下半身能够趴的地方却很小。不过我的疑惑很快就得到了答案。调教师把Omega的下半身几乎是折叠了起来，让他跪趴在了椅子上，椅子的下半截正好是Omega膝盖到脚踝的长度。浑圆白嫩的屁股高高的翘起，在冷空气中颤抖着。Omega还想要躲，就被调教师反手把他的手绑在了背后，脚踝也绑在了椅子腿上，动弹不得。

这时，门上的铃响了一声，男人起身走到门前，就看见一个戴着白手套的人，捧着皮板子和热熔胶条，恭恭敬敬的站在了门口，一步也没有多迈进门去。“谢谢。” 调教师笑着说了声谢谢，便转身走回了Omega的身后。拿着皮板子在臀上磨蹭着，“小可爱，我不知道你家Alpha是怎么管教你的，不过在我这，先是会有一段热身，热身过后，我才会听你解释。你等会儿的诚实与否将会决定你今天的小屁股将会受怎么样的罪。”

说完，他就把皮板子挥舞了起来，每一下都精准的打在了臀峰一下的位置。很快的，原本白嫩的臀肉就染上了一层绯红。板子十分力气的抽打在了脆弱的皮肉上，一下下去狠狠的压扁了臀肉，再起来时，就是一道发白的楞子。板子接连着盖在臀上，浇上了一层又一层的红色。Omega身子一挺，呜呜啊啊的就哭了出来。“啊…..啊…….” 看他的反应，似乎是平时被自家Alpha宠着，根本没有挨过什么打。然而身后的皮板子并没有因为他的呻吟而有任何的减缓，只是一下又一下的抽打在软肉上，每一下都把软嫩的臀肉打出涟漪，抹上一层漂亮的红色。

“等会儿…等会儿…呜！呜啊…. 您听我解释….” 我没数数，但是看着Omega身后打成了大红色的臀肉，应该也有几十下了。Omega没忍住，扭着身子，啜泣着。然而他似乎忘了刚刚调教师跟他说的，热身没有定数，直到他满意，他才会停手。很显然的，现在这种程度还远远达不到他所想的。Omega没忍住，在又一下皮板子跟屁股亲密接触时，从喉咙里可怜巴巴的挤出了一声呜咽。男人手上的板子没停，依旧高高举起，狠狠的抽在了两片臀瓣上。细嫩的皮肉都被这股狠劲给压平了，皮板离开时留下了一股泛白的印子。“啊！” Omega发出了一声惨叫，带着浓厚的哭腔。

看着房里的场景，我不由得赞叹这个调教师的专业。在板子的挥舞下，白嫩的皮肉均匀的染上了浅红，绯红，到现在的深红，眼看就有要肿起来的趋势了，而调教师的手劲一下也没减，甚至一板都没有打歪过。“呜呜啊……别打了….别打啊…..” Omega抽泣了两声，吸了吸鼻子，哭的讲话都讲的断断续续的。还没说完，又被后面的板子打出哭音，“嗯唔…..” 身子一抖，眼眶里充满了泪水。

直到可怜的小屁股肿了薄薄的一层，那个好看的男人才停手。他不疾不徐的从房间里拿出了一瓶婴儿油，坐到了丝绒椅子的旁边，轻轻的拍了拍发抖的两个肉团。“说吧。” 语气比起刚才，更加的缓和，温柔的甚至让人感觉他就是这个Omega的爱人。

“我….我是知道….我知道他是Alpha…. 但是他对我真的很好…..” 那个男人挑了挑眉，“你家的Alpha对你不好吗？” 他问了一句。“他对我也很好….. 但是，那个男的更可以陪我，还会给我买礼物，哪有像他这么不解风情…..” Omega委屈的吸了吸鼻子。

“啊，是这样啊。” 看上去似乎善解人意的男人转开了婴儿油的瓶盖，给他一边抹着油，一边说着。“既然你觉得他没办法陪你，干嘛不分手？” 在这个社会里，尽管Omega要对Alpha百依百顺，但是如果情感实在没办法继续下去，还是可以自由分手的。

他的角色似乎从调教师变成了心理辅导师，让Omega心理舒服了不少。只不过身后一阵一阵的刺痛还是提醒着Omega他现在的处境。“才不要呢。不分手，他还会继续养着我，顶多他不在的时候我还能找个人陪。分手的话，就没人养我了，那时候还要找别人多麻烦啊。” 似乎是被这样温柔的男人卸下了心房，Omega倾诉着自己所有真实的想法。

听完这一切，身后也上完了油，调教师听到他的回应，不禁失笑。“你这小算盘打的真精。” 随后，就把腿上手上的束缚松了开来。Omega以为惩戒结束了，翻个身正要起来，就被按了回去。从刚刚的放松到一脸惊恐，不过几秒之间，Omega才意识到这一切都还没有结束。

凭着快速精细的手法，他把Omega的脚往上跟着手绑在了一起，把整个人像对折了一样的束缚了起来。红肿泛着些许血点的臀肉和腿一览无遗，刚刚像面团一样肿胀的软肉现在害怕的绷紧着。男人又走到了门外，接了些东西进来。Omega好奇的看了一眼，在看清调教师手上拿的是什么时，瞬间整个人脱力了一般的哀嚎着，“那是什么….您要做什…啊！不要，求您，不要用那个！求求您……” 

只见那个男人拿着热熔胶条，和手上装着一袋削的整齐的姜块来到了他的面前。听见了Omega的哭嚎挣扎，他边揉着他的头发安抚着他，边把Omega私密的后穴轻柔的扒了开来，把姜块旋转着塞进了直收缩的小穴里。他没有全塞进去，而只是塞了一半，确保等会小穴会因为疼痛而收缩，让新鲜的姜溢出姜汁，让他感受到前所未有的灼热疼痛。Omega感受到身后的热辣，屁股左右闪躲，但是整块生姜还是精准的没入了小穴里，被小穴紧紧的吸着。调教师又再把伴随着一起送进来的姜膏涂了厚厚的一层涂在溢出姜汁的穴口。整个肿胀不堪的两瓣肉团颤抖着，迭出一阵阵的波浪。

“像你这么贪心不知足的小东西，就应该好好的让你学到一次教训呢。” 然后，把剩余的其他姜放到了一旁，顺手揉了揉两个肉团，就拿起了热熔胶条。

已经肿胀的屁股根本是现在轻轻一碰都会引来一阵颤栗，更何况是凌厉的热熔胶条。每一下都狠狠的压在了前面抽打出来的肿痕上。每一下起来都在臀部上留下零星血点。才没几下，Omega哭喊的嗓子都哑了。他感觉身后疼的都快麻木了，但是小穴里的激痛又让麻木感消失殆尽。

每一下抽在臀肉上的热熔胶条又仿佛要将身后劈开一样。“啊…呜呜啊….我错了....我错了....” 这般疼痛让Omega鬼哭狼嚎的哭着，嗓子都喊劈了。冷汗布满了前额，涕泪横流的好不狼狈。随着热熔胶条的落下，红肿的臀肉渐渐多了几处泛白的地方，然后整个臀部姹紫嫣红，变成了像红紫色的馒头一样。臀腿也没有免受折磨，横排着一列的楞子。

一丝不挂的光屁股被热熔胶条一下一下的抽打着，时不时哭的惨了，调教师还会倾身给他揉一揉紫肿的肉团。看似是给他时间喘口气，实则是确保疼痛不会被麻木盖过。并且揉完之后，还会再换上新的姜块，让瑟缩的小穴体验新鲜姜块带来的疼痛。到了现在，Omega已经顾不上羞耻了。他边扭着身子，边嚎啕大哭着，“哇啊………求求您….哇呜呜…” 被痛打的大哭，疼的七荤八素，Omega感觉最后一丝的理智断的彻底，自个儿都不知道自己嘴里哭喊着是什么了。

不知道挨了多少，身下的热熔胶条才停了停。然而，仅仅是稍微的喘了喘气，下一个动作让Omega惊恐的近乎快晕过去。双腿成了V字型的被调教师重新绑在了两侧，大大敞开的姿势无疑是将自己脆弱的小穴曝露在更加危险的位置。

“最后十下，希望你可以好好记得这一次的疼痛。” 依旧笑意不减，但是这么一顿打下来，Omega仅仅是看到他的笑容，就吓的眼泪止都止不住。眼看着他又不知道从哪里拿来的一根细鞭，在自己的后穴上来回的蹭着。“我记得了…我记得了….. 我知道错了！我真的知错了！对不起哇呜呜……” 看着吓惨了的Omega，他走上去，凑近了身，“我很高兴你认识到了你的错误。不过，还是把你的道歉留给你家的Alpha吧。” 

然后，没有一丝犹豫的，把细鞭狠抽在了小穴上。Omega像是触电一样，浑身抽搐了一下，随后从喉咙里爆出一声变调的哭叫。后面的每一鞭，仅仅是听到身后鞭子挥下的声音，他都死命的想躲。肉肉的屁股左右摆动，像果冻一样有弹性。但是那只是徒劳无功，鞭子依旧不偏不倚的抽在了穴口上。“...饶......饶我这一回，求..... 求您了... 呜...疼...….我再也不敢了….” 听着门里哭的语无伦次的Omega惨兮兮的求饶，我感觉头皮直发麻，但是又被他哭的通红的，好看的小脸吸引的移不开眼。

十下鞭子其实过的很快，但是对那个哭的浑身乏力的Omega来说，一佛出世二佛生天，这顿折磨简直像十年一样那么久。卷翘的睫毛沾着泪珠，好看的眼睛也哭肿了，原本就讨喜的样子，更是因为他现在这幅脆弱不堪的样子，被欺负到绝望的气息让人更加想要蹂躏他。我咽了咽口水，看着他被调教师解绑，感觉口干舌燥，浑身燥热。

几乎是没了骨头一样的被搀扶起来，Omega浑身颤抖着，刚站起来，就止不住的往下滑。不过调教师可不会让他跌下去，有力地臂膀拷住了他的手臂，让他扶了起来。“好了，顶着你的小红屁股，哦，不对，紫屁股回去跟你家Alpha好好道个歉吧。” 

Omega看着眼前的人，尽管他再好看，也无法掩盖自己对他的恐惧。赶紧点了点头，“好….好…..” 

像是想到了什么，调教师补上了一句，“对了，刚刚你所说的这一切，都被录下来了。待会你们家Alpha来接你回去的时候，我们就会把视频传给你的Alpha。所以，如果他看完视频后，怒不可遏，我们可能很快又会见面了，小可爱。” 调教师拿着纸巾，无比温柔的给狼狈的Omega擦着眼泪。他露出的白皙手腕和脚腕都在刚刚抽打身下人一番后泛着淡粉色，冒着一点汗水。

“…..不….不要…. 求您….. 不要…..” Omega抓着他的衣角，不管这个人刚刚带给他多少的疼痛与羞耻，他现在只希望他的Alpha不会听到他刚刚说的那一切。他难以想象他那个一向温柔的情人会有多么的生气。极有可能狠狠的在他已经紫肿不堪的小屁股上再添上难以忍受的疼痛。然后自己会顶着肿胀的小屁股，被大开大合的操弄。或许到天明，又或许会被操到时间都分不清楚，晕过去，再醒过来。

“啊，时间到了。你的Alpha来接你了呢，小东西，不要怕，勇敢的面对他的怒火吧。那是你应得的。” 像是他刚刚进门时一样，他再次的揉了揉他的头发，带着些许宠溺，些许温柔。

“不….不啊…..” 被送到了门口，他的眼泪像泄洪了一样的涌出，拼命的摇着头。

直到他的哭声越来越远，我才缓过神来。房间里的灯熄灭了，提醒着我要出去了。结果刚一出门，就看见那个男人边拿着手绢擦着手，边微笑着看我，“您还满意吗？” 

fin. 


End file.
